


Misery

by orphan_account



Series: Missing Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Trauma, F/M, Horror, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Rape, Sex, Swearing, Torture, Whump, and lots of emotional trauma, there will eventually be violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rose's time in the parallel universe is revealed, she and the Doctor go back to face Kilgrave. Sequel to "Missing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be mostly centered around The Doctor and Rose, with Kilgrave more of a secondary character (except for the beginning, where he is featured more prominently. PLEASE pay heed to all warnings. Many traumatic and potentially triggering topics could be discussed.
> 
> Also, you will notice I changed from past tense (in "Missing") to present tense. I find this will make it easier to immerse yourself into the story and characters.

As Rose confesses all that has happened to her, the Doctor listens with a quiet sort of anger. Long dormant fury ignites deep in his gut and his mind wanders to 19th century execution methods.

_ Death of elephant, Rose! A bit messy, but it gets the job done _ . 

Rose is cautious with every word she speaks, steering clear of the trigger.  _ Oh, by the way, he knocked me up. Congrats to me, yeah? _

Fat chance. 

As the tears begin again, the Doctor wipes them away with practiced tranquility. “Tell me what to do. Anything.”

Rose searches his eyes for any form of trepidation, but when she only sees concern (with a hint of the anger that only she would be able to see) she takes a deep breath and nods. “I-we have to go back. You’re the only one that can stop him.” She speaks quietly, but manages to convey strength. Her eyes narrow as she looks past him. “He’s unredeemable.”

The Doctor nods, jaw clenching. Once upon a time he would argue, perhaps with a pause of surprise that this was  _ his Rose _ saying such things. But those times were long gone. This man, this  _ monster _ , had hurt her for far too long. As far as he is concerned, compassion is inconceivable.  “I will take care of him, but on the condition that you stay in the TARDIS.  _ The entire time _ ,” he stares at her imploringly. 

She immediately shakes her head, her lips set in a frown. She is reminded of his double and ignores the sharp pain in her chest.  “I’m not about to hide. That is  _ not _ an option.”

“Rose-”

“I can help.” She suddenly stood, ignoring the resulting dizzy spell, and paces in front of the console. She needs to be there, needs to see his demise herself. “He believes he loves me. He’ll want to...I dunno, prove his worth. It’ll leave him vulnerable.” 

The Doctor stands as well, arms crossed. Rosy heat colors his cheeks. “ _ No _ , you are staying here-”

“You do  _ not _ get to make anymore decisions for me!” She stops directly in front of him, eyes wild. He won’t take this from her. He  _ can’t _ .

The Doctor is suddenly reminded of a young blonde girl in a blue dress, wandering into chaos.  _ Mad Hatter doesn’t suit you, love _ . Then the guilt set in. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, looking down to his feet.

Rose bites the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to not give in. He has to learn, and as far as she is concerned there is no compromising on this. She needs to go, prove that she is capable of dealing with it. She isn’t sure if it is for his benefit or hers. “Doctor, this is final. I’m going to help.”

He stares at her for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. “Fine. But not before I protect you from his influence.” Rose’s brow furrows in confusion until he presses his fingers gently against her temples. “Don’t worry, it’ll only take a moment. I won’t go fully into your mind, just set up some blocks.”

“I trust you.” Her eyelids flutter closed as he enters her mind. It is a nice feeling, she decides. Warm, like a mental caress.  

“To calm you. I’ll be pushing in a little bit harder now,” he murmurs, a slight tremor flowing through his body as her aura washes over him. 

She quickly realizes what he means as a slight pressure takes over. She winces slightly, before relaxing as the warmth overcomes her once again. After a few minutes, he pulls away and takes a deep breath. “That should do it.” He glances over to the console warily. “And you’re sure the TARDIS will be able to make it through?”

She nods. “But you should know better than me.” 

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Perhaps I’m just buying time. I really don’t want you near him.”

She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. She has to convince him everything will be okay. He trusts her.  “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He takes a deep breath and nods, though the ashen tinge to his face shows his apprehension. “All right. Allonsy.” The words don’t have the usual  _ pop! _ when they leave his mouth.

oOo

The moment she steps out of the TARDIS and into Torchwood, her heart speeds up. The place is deserted, it clearly being late in the night.

The Doctor grips her hand, his sensitive ears picking up her quickening pulse. “You don’t have to do this, Rose. I can handle him. Parlour trick, what he’s got. No match for me.”

She glances up at him, unable to mask the fear. “Don’t say that just yet. He killed,” her voice catches and she feels weak, “he killed  _ him _ . You don’t know.”

He pulls her in for a hug and rubs her back soothingly. “That was because he rushed in without knowing his own limitations. I’ve had over 900 years with mine.”

She nods weakly and begins to lead him to toward the room. “Just...be careful.” When he opens his mouth to reassure her once again, she swivels around to face him and holds up a hand. “I know you’ll be fine, I do. It’s just for my peace of mind, all right?”

His expression softens and he nods. “Of course. I promise.” 

She smiles shakily and continues on. She isn’t sure she quite believes him.

The rattle of chains is apparent through the door, despite the reinforced steel. She clears her throat and visibly shakes away her unease before slowly turning the handle.

Kilgrave looks up as the door rattles open. He’s surprised to see her. He breathes out a sigh of sick relief and smiles. “Finally realized your mistake, I take it?”

The Doctor steps out from behind her, his expression hard. 

When Kilgrave looks into the Doctor’s eyes, he can’t fight back a shiver. It is like staring into time itself. He sees his birth and death; past, present, future. He sniffs and blinks the feeling away. “You brought the other one? You know what happened last time.”

“You will not acknowledge her,” the Doctor growls, pushing Rose behind him and out of Kilgrave’s line of vision. 

Kilgrave snorts. “Are you serious? You’re not as scary as you think, mate.” He’s lying through his teeth, but this man has  _ no right _ . Rose is  _ his _ . 

“Rose, wait outside.” 

She moves back around to show the Doctor her confusion. “We already talked about this, Doctor.”

He stares at her, conveying no room for discussion. “Wait. Outside.” 

She glares at him. She was always the one that could stand up to him; has never once cowered before the Oncoming Storm. “I’m not playin’ this game, Doctor. Do what you have to, I’m not leaving.” 

Kilgrave smirks. He purposely misunderstands her intentions, because surely she couldn’t still hate him. They were having a child together, after all. “Good girl.” 

The Doctor’s head snaps around, his teeth gritting. “What did I say?”

Kilgrave scoffs, looking bored.  “You have no idea what you’re dealing with. I may not have power over you, but I highly doubt that pesky little serum of hers hasn’t worn off.” He smirks, eyes narrowing, before moving his gaze to Rose. “Unlock me, won’t you love?” 

It’s odd, what Rose suddenly feels. It is as if she can taste the endorphins he is sending out, though they do not have the least bit of an effect. She idly wonders if this is what the Doctor feels. “Piss off.”

Kilgrave frowns with misplaced anger. “Did he do something to you?” He shakes his head in disgust. “You let  _ him _ traipse around inside your mind, but judge me? That’s hardly fair, Rose.” 

She lets out a disbelieving laugh. “He was  _ helping  _ me. You’ve only helped yourself!” 

Hurt shines in Kilgrave’s eyes, though if it is genuine or not is unclear. “How could you accuse me of such things? I’ve been nothing but supporting and loving toward you. Especially now that we have-”

“ _ Shut up _ .” She knows what is about to come out of his mouth and her stomach sinks. “Don’t you dare,” she speaks quietly, afraid. 

Kilgrave blinks and then a grin slowly spreads across his face. “You didn’t tell him.”

The Doctor looks between the two in confusion, suddenly feeling out of his depth. “Tell me what?” He stares at Rose, hearts pounding in fearful anticipation. “Rose?”

Tears prick the corner of her eyes as she turns away from him, arms crossing in a subconscious effort of protection. 

Kilgrave sighs happily and lounges back, eyes half lidded as the grin turns into a smirk. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist. It’s something to be celebrated!” He leans forward as far as his straints allow, though he pays no heed to the metal cutting into his skin. “We’re expecting.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of non-con, pregnancy, violence, swearing, torture/whump, emotional trauma (keep checking this for every chapter, as more may be added), dark!Doctor, mentions of abortion (indirectly), mental violation, mentions of murder
> 
> I think I’ve covered every issue in the warnings and tags, but if another is found don’t hesitate to say.

 

 

Rose watches on with wide eyes as the Doctor stills in front of her. She suddenly wishes she’d slit Kilgrave’s throat before using the cannon. A shiver passes through her at her own callous thoughts, but she ignores it.

Kilgrave smirks smugly, glancing between the two. “Well? Aren’t you going to offer us your congratulations?”

“Expecting _what_?”

Rose slowly and silently steps around the Doctor’s statuesque form to be able to look at his face. His features are carved into a careful blank expression, but his knuckles are white with how tightly his fists are balled. “Doctor-”

“Expecting what?” His eyes are still trained on Kilgrave. Rose knows he has worked it out; his eyes were trained on the man and his face breathing is heavy.

She is not sure if she should go to him and move farther away. She is not sure how he will react.

Kilgrave knows this, loves goading him on. “I think you know.”

Tears blur Rose’s vision and her arms close in front of her stomach as she watches the Doctor recoil. She attempts to mentally prepare herself as he turns to her, eyes pleading. When he looks down, the tears finally come. “Doctor…”

He takes slow, calculated steps toward her, ignoring the boasting comments from the man behind him. “Tell me it’s not true.”

She looks down in shame. “I’m sorry.” Her voice is small and shaking. She is surprised to feel arms pull her close - surely he was upset with her. She let this happen, hadn’t been able to differentiate that _monster_ from her love.

“I’m so sorry. Oh, Rose. I’m _sorry_.”

It is then that she feels something wet on her shoulder. Her brow furrows in confusion - her tears could not defy gravity - and is surprised when she realizes the Doctor is crying. She felt wrong, _dirty_ , letting him attempt to comfort her like this. For causing him pain. She pulls away and dries his tears, shaking her head. “Don’t. I don’t deserve your grief.”

He looks surprised and then sad. It is a dark, deep sadness born from shock. “Please, Rose. Gods, _please don’t think that_.” He turns his pain into anger, something he had mastered long ago, and swivels around to Kilgrave. He walks heavily over to him and crouches down so they are face to face. “You have made a horrible, horrible mistake.”

Kilgrave snorts and stares back, defiant. “I don’t need your idle threats. I’ve learned your ways, became you for a little while. You have too many rules.”

The Doctor stares at him stoically. When he speaks, his words and quiet and void of emotion - Rose does not think she has ever feared him more. “Yes, I have rules. But here’s the thing.” He leans in close and his eyes darken in anger. “Good men have no need for rules.”

Rose leans back against the wall and waits. For what, she is not certain. She has never seen the Doctor kill, not directly - in her opinion, the void did not count.

Kilgrave tries to keep his ground. “According to the mother of my child,” the Doctor growls, “you don’t have it in you. Murder.”

The Doctor stays silent for several moments and then smiles. It was not his usual smile, the toothy grin that conveyed joy, but one meant to create unease. “You would be surprised. The things I have done.” The smile drops. “I’m the last of my kind. Everyone is _gone_.” He looks down momentarily and then back up, the Oncoming Storm staring back. “I’m plagued with guilt every day. Do you know why?”

Kilgrave does not respond.

The Doctor goes on, ignoring the man’s disinterest. “It was me. _I_ killed them.” He grips one of Kilgrave’s arms hard enough to cause the man’s arm to tingle. “So, I want you to think very hard about your next actions. Rules can easily be broken.”

“Doctor.”

He pauses and then turns to the small, shaking voice.

Rose stares back and bites her lip, holding make a whimper. It is a part of him she has not seen since the cold dark depths of Utah. “Please. Don’t do this.”

He stares at her in confusion. How could she show this man mercy? He is reminded once again of how absolutely human she is. “Rose, think this through.” He stands and focuses on her, reading every emotion that flitted across her face.

She can barely register his movement before he is standing directly in front of her. After the years away from him, she seems to have forgotten his infallible grip on time. She swallows as he looks at her imploringly. “I just...I don’t want him alive. I fantasize about his death.” She closes her eyes and shivers. “And that scares me. Doctor, it scares me so much.” By the end she is whispering and then shaking in his arms.

“You’re traumatized, angry. I don’t blame you. Please, don’t feel guilty over this. He did horrible things to you.” He voice breaks.

She pulls away and blinks back tears. “There’s something else. Something you can do that will be a far worse punishment.”

He stares at her, uncomprehending, and then realization dawns on his face. “Of course! My brilliant girl.” He kisses her chastely before turning back to Kilgrave with an arrogant smile.

She blushes at his open affections, despite being more than aware of his feelings toward her. There are other things to focus on, she reminds herself. She begins to wonder if he had other intentions when he revels in Kilgrave’s jealous growl; it hurts her more than it should.

“I came here with the intention to kill you.” The Doctor walks over to him casually. “But you’re right, that’s not me. Well, usually. No second chances, that’s the sort of man I am. Haven’t really held up to that since the first time.” He crouches down in front of Kilgrave and places his fingers against the man’s temples. “But that’s a quick, easy punishment. You would only suffer for so long.” His voice drops low and menacing - that Time Lord power he has become so accustomed to comes out full force. “You deserve a lifetime of pain.”

Kilgrave gasps as the Doctor enters his mind. It’s a weird feeling, he decides. Soon enough, his description changes to _painful_.

“You’re powers are caused by secretion, but a little changes in the wiring of your mind can do more than you’d ever know.”

When Kilgrave realizes what is happening, he tries to desperately pull away. He feels his body drain all energy and adrenaline, that ever-present feeling he’d had since his parents unintentional mistake.

The Doctor pulls away when Kilgrave falls unconscious and then strides over to Rose with purpose. When he’s standing directly in front of her, taking in every beautifully broken feature, his facade suddenly crumbles. “I don’t know what to do.”

Rose places a hand on her stomach and frowns with resignation. “That’s all right. I’m all right. Sorry for dragging you into this.” She tries to keep the heartbreak out of her voice.

Once the Doctor realizes what she means, he shakes his head with wide eyes. It hurts more than it should that she’d think so little of him, but he supposes he never gave her a reason not to. “No, you’ve misunderstood. Rose, no matter what, I will always be here for you. _Always_.” He takes her head in his hands and forces her to look into his eyes. “Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

It is then she breaks down for the second time since she had found him. She’s a bit embarrassed, feeling silly next to him, but finds relief in his comforting embrace.


End file.
